The Powerpuff Girls soundtracks
The following is a list of soundtracks from the animated series The Powerpuff Girls. All three albums were released from 2000 to 2003 by Rhino Entertainment. Heroes and Villains The Powerpuff Girls: Heroes & Villains: Music Inspired by The Powerpuff Girls was the first Powerpuff Girls soundtrack album released on July 18, 2000, on CD and audio cassette. The New York Times journalist Ann Powers praised the pop album's original songs, saying, "The precocious sound these bands cultivate has never had a more appropriate niche." Additionally, the album topped Billboard's children's music chart for six weeks upon its debut. Heather Phares of the All Music Guide ''called the album "appropriately hip and funny" and stated that it is "much more than just a 'music inspired by' marketing piece." Song Listing * The Powerpuff Girls (Main Theme) (by Thomas Chase, Stephen Rucker, and James L. Venable (composers) * Go! Monkey Go! (by Devo) * Pray for the Girls (by Frank Black) * Signal in the Sky (Let's Go) (by The Apples in Stereo * Walk & Chew Gum (by Optiganally Yours) * Buttercup (I'm a Super Girl) (by Shonen Knife) * B.L.O.S.S.O.M. (by Komeda) * Bubbles (by Dressy Bessy) * Fight the Power (by Bis) * Don't Look Down (by The Sugarplastic) * The Fight (by Cornelius * Friends Win (by The Bill Doss) * The Powerpuff Girls (End Theme) (by Bis) * Love Makes The World Go 'Round (hidden track attached to Track 13) (by Marty and Elaine with John Andrews) The City of Soundsville 'The City of Soundsville: Music from The Powerpuff Girls 'is the second Powerpuff Girls soundtrack album that was released on September 18, 2001, on CD, audio cassette, and vinyl record. Heather Phares of the ''All Music Guide was quite pleased with the soundtrack, calling it "a complete delight" and "without a doubt one of the coolest children's albums in recent memory." = Song Listing * Main Title * Townsville * Mojo Jojo * Blossom * Gangreen Gang * Boogie Man * Pokey Oaks * Mayor * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Buttercup * Amoeba Boys * Professor * Princess * Him * Bubbles * Hearts and Stars * Super Secret City of Soundsville Song Power Pop ''The Powerpuff Girls: Power Pop ''is the third Powerpuff Girls soundtrack album that was released on June 16, 2003, on CD and audio cassette. Despite positive reviews of the formerly released albums, Allmusic's Heather Phares regarded Power Pop as a "big disappointment", saying "it's especially frustrating that they picked cookie-cutter teen pop for this album when Dexter's Laboratory: Homeboy Genius turned out so brilliantly (and featured hip-hop stars to boot)." One song on the soundtrack "Buttercup (I'm a Super Girl)" by Shonen Knife originally from the "Heroes and Villians" soundtrack. In addition, two songs on the soundtrack, "That's What Girls Do" by No Secrets and "Powerpunk End Theme" (originally titled "The Powerpuffs Girls (End Theme)") by Bis were both featured during the end credits of The Powerpuff Girls Movie. Song Listing * That's What Girls Do (From The Powerpuff Girls Movie) (by No Secrets) * Power of the Female (by Cherish) * Rocket Candy (by Leslie Mills) * What Do You Do (by The Troys) * Me and My Girls (by Cherish) * All I Want (Sunship Radio Edit) (by Mis-Teeq) * Chemical X (by Cherish) * Special (by Vitamin C) * Baby I Don't Care (by Jennifer Ellison) * Buttercup (I'm a Super Girl) (by Shonen Knife) * On Top of Your World (by Sahara Hotnights) * Super Secret City of Soundsville Song (by Ursula 2000) * Powerpunk End Theme (From The Powerpuff Girls Movie) (by Bis) Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Songs